mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Minigame quests
New minigames often feature their own quest chains, which may be completed in either Ponyville or Canterlot. So far, such quest chains have been added with the Equestria Girls and Crystal Mine games. Equestria Girls This quest chain was added in two groups of three quests each. It can be completed in either Ponyville or Canterlot. Step by Step | giver = Twilight Sparkle | intro = I've got to get used to these new legs somehow...Perhaps a little dancing will do the trick! | task1 = Play a song in the Equestria Girls mini-game. | cost1 = Variable | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = , | outro = That was fun! I think I'm getting the hang of this. }} Step by Step intro.png Step by Step tasks.png Step by Step outro.png Sharing the Music | giver = Spike | intro = The Equestria Girls really know how to dance. Let's tell everybody all about it! | task1 = Connect to a social network | cost1 = Free | skip1 = 1 | reward = , | outro = Excellent. Now we can invite our friends to dance whenever we want! }} Sharing the Music intro.png Sharing the Music tasks.png Sharing the Music outro.png Dance Marathon | giver = Twilight Sparkle | intro = Dancing is really so much fun! But I want to get better at it. I'd better practice. | times1 = 5 | task1 = Play 5 songs in the Equestria Girls mini-game in 24 hours | cost1 = Variable | skip1 = 5 | reward = , , | outro = That was great! I think I'm getting a lot better already. }} Note: The timer will start when you play a song after receiving the quest. The easiest way to accomplish this objective without skipping timers is to have all 3 songs ready, play each and then come back to play the Intro song again twice over the course of the 24 hour window. Dance Marathon intro.png Dance Marathon tasks.png Dance Marathon outro.png Time to Dance! | giver = Twilight Sparkle | intro = I'm in the mood for some dancing. What song should I dance to today? | task1 = Play a song in the Equestria Girls mini-game | cost1 = Free | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = , | outro = That was awesome! Dancing is a really good way to relax after studying. }} * This quest is called "Time to Boogie" in the game files. Time to Dance! intro.png Time to Dance! tasks.png Time to Dance! outro.png Passing It On | giver = Spike | intro = The Equestria Girls are dancing better than ever! Everyone ought to know how well they're doing! | task1 = Connect to a social network | cost1 = Free | skip1 = 1 | reward = , | outro = Perfect. Now everyone can see how truly talented they are! }} * This quest is called "Spreading the Word" in the game files. Passing It On intro.png Passing It On tasks.png Passing It On outro.png Fancy Footwork | giver = Twilight Sparkle | intro = I've got to work on my dance moves. I wouldn't want to get too rusty, after all! | times1 = 8 | task1 = Play 8 songs in the Equestria Girls mini-game in 24 hours | cost1 = Variable | skip1 = 6 | reward = , , | outro = Practice makes perfect. I'm definitely getting better all the time! }} * Unlike in , the timer starts counting down as soon as this quest is started. Fancy Footwork intro.png Fancy Footwork tasks.png Fancy Footwork outro.png Crystal Mine Dress for Success! | giver = Spike | intro = Sapphire Shores needs something special for her new dress, and the mine's the perfect place to find it! Let's jump in the mine cart and see what we can find down there! | task1 = Play the Crystal Mine game. | cost1 = | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = , | outro = WHOA! The mine cart's fast! Room's... spinning... Head's... also spinning...! Need to... lie down... }} * This quest's name is misspelled as "Dress for Sucess!" in the game files. Dress for Success! intro.png Dress for Success! tasks.png Dress for Success! outro.png Mega-Melty Mine Cart | giver = Sapphire Shores | intro = This mine is amaaaazing! I could make 1,000 dresses out of the stuff down here! But I, uh, maybe got a little carried away and rode the mine cart so fast the wheels melted, so... Can you please help me find some new ones? | times1 = 4 | task1 = Collect | cost1 = Free | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = , | outro = With these new mine cart wheels ready to go, we can explore the mine whenever we want! Ah, just... please don't tell Twilight I melted the last ones... }} * This quest's name is "Mega Melty Mine Cart" in the game files. Mega-Melty Mine Cart intro.png Mega-Melty Mine Cart tasks.png Mega-Melty Mine Cart outro.png The First 1,000 Steps Are Always the Hardest! | giver = Sapphire Shores | intro = Phew... Mine carting is hard work for a sensational pony-pop icon like me! But as the mare's tale says, to be the best you've got to practice, practice, practice! | times1 = 1000 | task1 = Accumulate 1,000 points in the Crystal Mine game | cost1 = Variable | skip1 = 4 | reward = , , | outro = That's 1,000 steps for a pony... and one giant leap for ponykind! }} * This quest's name is "The First 1000 Metres are Always the Hardest!" in the game files. The First 1,000 Steps Are Always the Hardest! intro.png The First 1,000 Steps Are Always the Hardest! tasks.png The First 1,000 Steps Are Always the Hardest! outro.png What's Mine Is Yours | giver = Sapphire Shores | intro = I've been asking very politely, but you haven't found me ANYTHING for my new dress! I'VE GOT TO BE ON THE STAGE IN A FEW HOURS!!! What am I going to wear?! One of my 437 other dresses?! EVERYONE'S ALREADY SEEN THEM! | times1 = 3 | task1 = Collect 3 in the mine | cost1 = Variable | skip1 = 3 | times2 = 3 | task2 = Collect 3 in the mine | cost2 = Variable | skip2 = 3 | times3 = 3 | task3 = Collect 3 in the mine | cost3 = Variable | skip3 = 3 | reward = , , | outro = These... these are beautiful... Laughter, generosity, kindness... Oh, I'm so sorry! I haven't shown ANY of those things! Thank you for helping me find something so much more important than a dress: true friends. }} What's Mine Is Yours intro.png What's Mine Is Yours tasks.png What's Mine Is Yours outro.png Category:Quests